User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Review
Hi everyone! It's HanasakiTsubomi997 here, or more commonly known as "Kobayashi Tsubomi"! Recently, I have created a goal and now I'm aiming for the finish line. This goal is to watch every single episode of Pretty Cure there is! I've also decided to do a review of the seasons once I've finished watching them. Last time, I did a review of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and if you want to see the review, click here. Now, it's time for me to do the fourth season, Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Alright, let's begin with the characters. In this season, the role of leader was more defined, and Nozomi was the perfect leader in my opinion. She was a klutz and a scatterbrain, but nevertheless, she had a strong spirit and a pure heart, which is why everyone called her "radiant" in one episode. Rin was the Pretty Cure of Passion, and she was my favourite character in the series. She's different from the sporty Cures before her, because she's mature and strong. I also loved how Rin's friendship with Nozomi never wavered once, even though Rin was more popular. Urara was the Pretty Cure of Effervescence, and she was really cute, and she was definitely a celebrity in my opinion. She had a bouncy and bubbly personality, and she had a "lalala!" aura around her. Komachi was the Pretty Cure of Tranquility, but although she was usually very calm, she had a huge temper. I also liked how passionate she was about her dream, and never gave up on it once. Karen was the Pretty Cure of Intelligence, and she was crazy smart, but I liked her character nonetheless. Her arguments with Rin were also hilarious to watch. The mascots, however, could've used a bit of work. I liked Coco a lot, but Natts and Milk seemed kind of meh. The supporting characters didn't get enough screen time, although Mika and Otaka-san definitely got some. But the parents of the Cures hardly ever showed up (minus Urara's mother, and Karen's parents, since those three had a reason for not showing up in the series), which I disliked. And finally, the villains. I liked how the villain base, Nightmare, was a company in this series, but I felt like the villains themselves could've used a bit of work. I didn't really like any of them, but when I saw Desperaia's true form, I was like "Holy crap, she is hot!". Hey, Desperaia really defined the term "dark goddess". The plot was kind of meh in my opinion, and I didn't really like nor dislike it. But somehow, I really liked the marathon episode. So, in this series, the Cures had to collect the 55 Pinkies and then use the Dream Collet to restore Coco and Natts' home. The fighting was actually pretty good, and of course, the final fight was the best part. It always gets your heart racing, right? Let's move onto the art. The art, especially the backgrounds, were not very good, in my opinion. They always seemed to be drawn by hand, and it just didn't look that good. I'd prefer it if the backgrounds were more realistic, thank you very much. Villain forms, both human and monster, could've used some work here and there, and the mascots were really hot in human form. The civilian and Cure outfits were really well designed, but the transformations were really boring in my opinion. I think they would have been better if the transformations had more movement in it. The attacks were great, and I loved them, and it caught my eye how every attack in this season had at least one butterfly in it. Matches the series' theme of butterflies, huh? And finally, the music. The music was beautiful, and it was well composed. I also liked how each Cure got their very own theme! The opening and first ending was really fun and catchy, but the second ending, well, I just didn't like it. The character songs were gorgeous, and I fell in love with everyone's voices. Overall, this season could've used a bit more work, but nevertheless, it was a good season. I probably wouldn't make it my favourite season, but I guess it all depends on the sequel, eh? This season had few faults, but not bad for a prequel. Let's just hope that the sequel is better, and I can't wait for it. I neither liked nor disliked this season, but it wasn't bad. Stay tuned for Kobayashi Tsubomi's next Pretty Cure review, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Review! Category:Blog posts